User talk:Hornacek
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loleil (talk) 20:13, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Coarse Cut Gauntlets Hello there! I was wondering if you're sure that you're rewarded with the Coarse Cut Gauntlets from Master Ignacio if you complete that trial. The item's acquisition does not mention it. Furthermore, I wanted to ask if it's possible to use one space after a fullstop, as this is the style followed here. Cheers! 10:22, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I confirmed this on multiple playthroughs with different characters. Each time I receive the Coarse Cut Gauntlets. --Hornacek (talk) 17:41, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Grimoire Okay, I see the issue. You have verified no approval change for Alistair on the PC, but that doesn't necessarily mean that the change doesn't exist on the Xbox. If you read the passage again, it says that the approval changes come after speaking with Morrigan and either telling the truth or lying about Flemeth. To me, that means that information should come before the approval changes, not after (for continuity of information). Now, I haven't played this for a while and I can't verify that your claims are untrue, and to be honest that page does seem to be a bit of a mess. It just seemed odd to me the way you placed the approval changes before the event that apparently caused them. [[User:A Follower|'A Follower ']]''' Talk ''' 03:01, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hope I'm doing this right, I'm not used to these Talk pages. The way this page was written it said you gave the grimoire to Flemeth and then you got these approval changes. But this is not right - they happen after you finish talking with Flemeth (and Morrigan is back at camp) when you are still at the Flemeth's Hut location. The Approval changes are based on your agreeing with Flemeth to lie to Morrigan, not on the actual act of lying to her. When you give her the grimoire, whether you are at Camp or any other location, only Morrigan has approval changes, no one else does. --Hornacek (talk) 03:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Overcategorization Hey there! I really like your work over the quest pages, but I have noticed that sometimes unneeded sub-sections are created. When you'd like to get into details about something different which however is not that important to deserve its own paragraph, might I suggest to use an alternative coding? Example That way you could keep the word/phrase in bold (and also automatically create some distance from the rest of the text) and at the same time you won't create another sub-paragraph section. 09:54, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Dwyn FYI, in all my playthroughs, Dwyn appears in his home after The Attack at Nightfall, if he survives, and tells me to "go celebrate or whatever it is you're going to do. You won, right? You're a hero. Or something." So, I edited your recent note to Village Under Siege quest. The Sword of the Beresaad quest page probably needs an update as well. Killing Connor Hey, FYI, saw your deletions to approvals for Alistair & Leliana. (Nice edit note/comment, BTW.) Anyway, just to let you know that I killed that desire demon 3 times with Shale, Leliana, and Zevran. And, confirmed the #'s for these three companions before I made the edits. Is it possible that I got negative approval for Leliana from my dialogue choices with Isolde? (Urrgh, that'd mean more reloading & killing the demon again.) As for Alistair, I recovered his #'s from an previous edit of the article. I guess, I will have to go back outside and get him into my party and fight the demon again to confirm his #'s. --BlueOtter (talk) 04:45, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :It more likely that this happens because of the dialogue mods that you use. 12:15, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, after the first set of inconsistencies, I searched and removed obscure .dlg files on Isolde in my override folder. After that, all the #'s matched, except 1. And, that was covered by Hornacek on my talk page. --BlueOtter (talk) 02:27, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Herbalist's Tasks Hey Horn! Regarding your edit in the Herbalist's Tasks, have you verified that the Act 2 quest does show up even if you don't complete the Act 1 as well? Because if you are basing it off on something written on the wiki, then the truth could may as well be the other way around. 12:11, September 12, 2019 (UTC) :The other two "Herbalist's Tasks" quests don't say anything about "You have to complete the same task in the previous act in order for this to be available". --Hornacek (talk) 14:14, September 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, but that is not proof that this statement is wrong. A relatively new editor could have inserted this into one article only instead of all of them. The only way to confirm if this is right or not, is by verifying it ourselves. Which I intend to do so later today. 14:23, September 12, 2019 (UTC)